Kapurimon
Kapurimon is a Lesser Digimon whose names and design are derived from . It is a tiny Digimon wearing a metallic helmet. Within the two horns attached to its helmet, it has antenna that are able to receive any radio wave or sound. Kapurimon is in possession of bat-like traits, as it has weak eyesight, and produces ultrasonic waves from its mouth, recognizing the objects ahead of it from the rebounding sound wave. For that reason, Kapurimon is able to act irrespective of day or night.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/02-ka/capromon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Caprimon] Among In-Training Digimon, it has superior durability.Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Digimon Gallery: Kapurimon Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Kapurimon are recruitable enemies in Vamdemon's Mansion, Shrine of Evil - Left and Right, and Piemon's Palace. Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Kapurimon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Fire Cave 2, Plume Cave 2, and Death Crevasse 2, as well as Ken's side of Fire Cave and Death Crevasse. Kapurimon digivolves from MetalKoromon to ToyAgumon in lines 39 and 44, from MetalKoromon to Kokuwamon in lines 43, 62, and 69, and from MetalKoromon to Hagurumon in lines 29 and 33. Digimon Tamers Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Kapurimon is an enemy in Dark Takato's Crevasse. The Kapurimon card, titled "PF Muzoku Card", is a Rank 1 card which raises resistance to attacks with no attribute by 25%. Digimon Frontier A Kapurimon is a student at Togemon's preschool. He is the one who bullies Tsunomon the most not because he hates him but because he, like the others, is scared of him. However, when Tsunomon rescues him after he gets swept off the roof of the school during a flood and is caught in a tree, the two become friends. Digimon World DS Kapurimon can digivolve to Hagurumon, Kotemon, or PawnChessmon (Black). Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Kapurimon is weak to the Water attribute. Kapurimon can be found in Sunken Tunnel. Kapurimon can also digivolve to PawnChessmon, Hagurumon, or Kotemon. To degenerate into Kapurimon, the digimon must be at least LV 5.The security guards in Dusk,BishopChessmon and RookChessmon turn into Kapurimon after the plot event. Digimon World Championship Kapurimon digivolves from Zurumon, MetalKoromon or Mokumon and digivolves to Armadillomon (3 battles), Gotsumon (20 Machine AP), ToyAgumon (20 Dragon AP) or Hagurumon pass time. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Kapurimon can digivolve into Hagurumon, ToyAgumon or Gotsumon, and be found in the Magnet Mine. Digimon Battle Kapurimon can be found and captured in Admin Bureau North, where it is a level 5 enemy, as well as Park Town, where it is a level 10 enemy. Kapurimon's unique drop is Kapurimon's Helmet. It has stat builds of 2-3-2-1 or 3-2-2-1 as a captured Digimon and a stat build of 4-2-3-1 as an enemy Digimon. Kapurimon's Skill 1 is Howling Hertz, which is a distant single target skill. Both Kapurimon digivolve to Kotemon at level 11, but a Kapurimon with a stat build of 2-3-2-1 will digivolve to Dinohyumon as a Champion, and a Kapurimon with a stat build of 3-2-2-1 will digivolve to Musyamon. Attacks *'Howling Blow'This attack retains its original name of "Howling Hertz" in Digimon Battle (Howling Hertz): Generates a resonance between its two horns, creating a sound wave that will paralyze even a giant Digimon. Notes and References Category:In-Training Digimon Category:Digimon with no attribute Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Lesser Digimon Category:Digimon species